This invention relates generally to a method for preparing MnB12H12, wherein M is a metal.
Processes for production of Na2B12H12 from sodium borohydride and diethylsulfide-borane complex according to the following equation2NaBH4+10Et2SBH3→Na2B12H12+13H2+10Et2Sare known, but they are inefficient in that diethylsulfide-borane complex is unstable in water and must be prepared in anhydrous solvent. For example, H. C. Miller, N. E. Miller, and E. L. Muetterties J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1964, 83, 3885-3886 describes production of Na2B12H12 from sodium borohydride and diethylsulfide-borane complex at 120° C.
The problem addressed by this invention is to provide a more efficient process for producing MnB12H12.